Get Lucky
by Tei X
Summary: El objeto de la suerte para los Cáncer es un preservativo. Shintaro Midorima, fiel creyente de los horóscopos, se enfrenta a la misión de comprar unos por primera vez en su vida. *ACTUALIZACIÓN PARTE 2*
1. Get Lucky P 1

Hola de nuevo!

Traigo otro oneshot ;) inspirado en una conversación con mis mejores amigas y el caso especial de una de ellas que me recuerda tanto a Midorima en su forma de ser jajaja

El título viene de "Get Lucky" - Daft Punk.

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.  
**

* * *

**… … * … …**

**"Get Lucky"**

(_Tener Suerte_)

Se sorprendió. Algo debía estar mal, eso no podía ser el objeto de la suerte de Cáncer. Es más, comenzaba a pensar que igual se trataba de una broma de mal gusto pero tampoco podía poner en duda la seria reputación de Oha Asa. Nunca se equivocaba ni se tomaba los asuntos astrales a la ligera. Y su deber como fiel creyente en los horóscopos es tener en su poder el ítem de la suerte del día, aunque lo realmente difícil sería darse el valor para obtenerlo, porque hasta eso es fácil de encontrarlo.

Le daba pena, le preocupaba lo que fuesen a pensar las personas si lo veían ahí, a él, tan sólo un joven de 18 años recién cumplidos comprando 'esas cosas'. Tampoco es que no fuera normal para cualquier chico de su edad con alborotadas hormonas, pero él no es como los demás, no pensaba en esas cosas, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza con cada mujer que veía, mucho menos lo buscaba. Así lo habían educado sus padres. Pero es evidente que tampoco estaba en su pensamiento pasar el día sin el sagrado objeto de la suerte, no quería acarrear mala fortuna y que algo malo le sucediese.

Debía decidir qué hacer. ¿Qué pesaba más en su conciencia? ¿La pena ó la mala suerte? Pensó detenidamente en sus opciones. Una de ellas es pedírselo a Takao pero de pronto le sobrevino la escena de su compañero burlándose de su persona y haciéndole comentarios obscenos, lo cual le resultaría muy desagradable y estaba seguro que Kazunari usaría eso a su favor para chantajearlo en el futuro. Definitivamente no se lo pediría a Takao.

La segunda opción es acudir a sus ex-compañeros en Teiko. Empezando por quien más confianza le inspira y ese es Akashi, es serio, reservado y seguramente le guardaría el secreto pero le preocupaba que después de ello, la imagen intacta que el pelirrojo tiene de su persona, cambiara por completo. Pensó después en Murasakibara, aunque por la actitud del mismo, tan desenfadada e infantil, a lo mejor y ni tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo y terminaba por darle alguna chuchería. Seguido consideró a Kuroko, pero fue el mismo caso con Akashi y lo descartó. Sus pensamientos pasaron a Aomine, él parecía tener más "experiencia" en "eso" después de todo se la pasaba observando esas revistas y mirándole las tetas a las chicas, pero la idea se vino abajo cuando se adelantó a los hechos, con un Aomine burlándose de su situación y humillándolo en cualquier ocasión posible. Finalmente, y lo que menos deseaba, acudir al ruidoso y fastidioso de Kise, con quien no era compatible, sin embargo estaba en una situación desesperada, y contando con que el muchacho tiene mujeres de a montón, algo ya debía saber al respecto y decidió que él sería su cómplice en la misión.

Le mandó un mensaje de texto saludándole y pudiéndole un favor.

En ese entonces, el rubio apenas desayunaba cuando recibió el mensaje y vaya que le sorprendió. Por lo general no le mandaba mensajes y lo que su persona le hacía llegar, se los contestaba con un "Muérete" de por medio pero Ryouta no es rencoroso.

_«Puedes contar conmigo Mirodimacchi ¿De qué se trata?»_

Esas palabras las leyó Shintarou en su mente mientras veía el mensaje. Clickeó a responder y empezó a escribir. Cuando terminó, se lo pensó varias veces para mandarlo, pero justo cuando sólo debía dar click en "enviar" su dedo pulgar vacilaba. Al final no mandó nada. Decidió que eso era algo que debía hacer por sí mismo, que nadie debía enterarse.

Cuando salió de casa, mandó mensaje a Takao avisándole que llegaría un poco tarde al entrenamiento del sábado ya que iba a pasar a la Plaza Kenzo.

Acto seguido se dirigió al lugar, para eso cuadras antes se cambió los lentes que comúnmente usaba por unas gafas de sol, uno de sus intentos por pesar desapercibido y además se preparó físicamente y mentalmente para lo que iba hacer.

Ya en la dichosa Plaza, entró al local indicado. Analizó la zona, sólo había una anciana pagando en caja, un par de niños seleccionando que paleta de hielo comprar y se podía ver a un sujeto agachado buscando algo en uno de los estantes. Le resultaba seguro. Si lo hacía rápido, nadie lo notaría y las cosas estarían bien. Así que se apresuró en ir a los estantes de atrás, donde estaban aquellas cosas que buscaba. Miró a ambos costados, asegurándose de que nadie lo observara y agarró el primer paquete que encontró y después huyó a la caja que afortunadamente estaba vacía.

Puso el paquetito en el mostrador y tras el polarizado cristal de sus lentes de sol, Midorima pudo observar la traviesa sonrisa de la mujer de mediana edad al reconocer lo que el chico estaba comprando.

—El paquete de 12 piezas. Alguien va a tener un fin de semana bastante ocupado ¿he? — Comentó la mujer con tono picaresco, echándole una mirada ladina al peliverde.

Midorima estaba rojo hasta las orejas de la vergüenza pero no dijo nada. Maldijo para sus adentros a la mujer. ¿Qué le importaba? Lo peor es que lo decía con voz ligeramente alta.

Realizó el pago correspondiente y aguardó a que la mujer guardara su compra en una bolsa.

Pero el peliverde no contaba con algo.

—Midochin me alegra verte—

Shintarou al escuchar esa voz infantil y el sobrenombre que el dueño de la misma le había dado se detuvo en seco. No fue capaz de agarrar la bolsa que contenía 'su secreto' y salir. No. Sólo giró sobre su propio eje, comprobando que efectivamente Murasakabara estaba ahí, con una gran cantidad de chucherías y le miraba fijamente. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido y los nervios lo traicionaron. En un acto desesperado Midorima salió huyendo el local, dejando su compra en el mostrador, y a Murasakibara y la dependienta, preguntándose qué le pasaba.

A toda prisa se alejó de la Plaza, hasta llegar a otra un tanto más grande. Deambuló por los pasillos, aunque sin poner atención a los aparadores. A causa de su vergüenza y del pánico dejó el paquete ahí, y se maldijo, ahora tenía que comprar otros. Caminó unos metros más y observó un letrero llamativo _«Erotic Dreams Sex Shop»_ leyó en su mente y aunque la pena seguía ahí, sabía que era el único lugar donde no le iban a juzgar. Así que echando miradas a los costados y seguro de que nadie le veía, entró al local, subiendo cuesta arriba las escaleras y llegando al interior, vio en el mostrador a un joven de treinta y tantos que le dio la bienvenida.

Para su fortuna el lugar estaba algo solo, había un chico alto que se estaba decidiendo por cuál video pornográfico comprar y le resultó repulsivo pasar a su lado y apenas poder ver las portadas. Le incomodaba. Hasta se preguntaba cómo era posible que existiesen mujeres así, exhibiéndose como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, siendo filmadas mientras estaba con algún hombre, ó con dos o más, e inclusive con otra mujer. Siguió su camino sin poner atención en lo demás, aunque no se le escapa a la vista por momentos el área de revistas eróticas, libros sobre sexualidad, juguetes de diversos tamaños y formas, disfraces y lencería. Y se detuvo únicamente en el área de preservativos y lubricantes. Midorima se sorprendió al ver la gran variedad existente, de texturas diferentes, colores y hasta sabores, aunque le cabía la duda si realmente sabían a lo que decían, pero rápidamente se maldijo por pensar en eso y se apresuró en llevarse los primeros que estaban a su alcance.

Sin perder más tiempo fue a mostrador para hacer el pago de su compra. El dependiente no hizo comentario alguno, lo cual el ojiverde agradeció, no estaba seguro de reaccionar bien ante algún comentario subido de tono. Antes de entregar el dinero, el sujeto le informó de la promoción, la cual significaba que en compra de un paquete se llevaba gratis la presentación de 355 ml de lubricante.

Pero justo en ese momento, vio pasar por la entrada a alguien que no esperaba, más bien que no deseaba encontrar ahí. Aomine acaba de llegar como si nada, sin poner mucha atención en mostrador, solo le vio irse directo a la sección de revistas.

Shintaro se preocupó, esperaba que ese imbécil no se diera cuenta de su presencia porque en caso contrario sería el blanco de sus burlas y comentarios pervertidos cada vez que se encontraran y lo peor es que es aquel tipo de personas que le gusta contar anécdotas de ese tipo frente a todos y no, no deseaba que los demás se enterasen de su visita a una sex-shop. No deseaba que su reputación de persona correcta se viera manchada.

— ¡Oe ¿cuánto cuesta esta revista? No tiene precio a la vista! — Gritó Aomine al dependiente desde su lugar, levantando la publicación y agitándola para llamar su atención.

El chico encargado levantó la mirada hacia donde le hablaban y después acotó.

—Tráela para verificar por favor—

Y ahí, en ese momento los miedos de Midorima se apoderaron de él, empezó a temblar mientras el dependiente le pedía el efectivo. Y cómo la ocasión anterior, salió huyendo sin llevarse ni pagar nada.

El chico se quedó atónito por la extraña reacción del cliente, pero se le olvidó cuando el moreno llegó hasta donde él a inquirirlo con lo del precio de una revista.

Mientras tanto Shintaro ya se había alejado, ya había tenido suficiente por el día y no quería saber más del asunto, así que decidió mandar un mensaje a Takao, pidiendo su ayuda para que lo excusara ante sus demás compañeros por faltar al entrenamiento y se fue a recluir a su casa.

En lo que restaba del fin de semana recibió llamadas y mensajes de todo mundo preguntando si estaba bien. Y a la mitad de la semana siguiente trató de olvidar lo sucedido, y dio casi por saldado el tema hasta ese jueves en la noche, ya que esa ocasión ya estaba pactada la reunión que tendría con algunos amigos en casa de Kise.

Todo iba bien hasta que Murasakibara, en medio de la charla, llamó la atención del ojiverde.

—Por cierto Midochin, el sábado pasado se te olvidó esto en la tienda— El pelimorado sacó la caja de preservativos y la dejó en la mesita de enfrente a vista de todos.

Midorima, literalmente, murió justo ahí.

—Y como no contestaste mis llamadas ni mis mensajes para entregártelos antes, mejor te lo traje hoy— Explicaba Atsushi sin pena alguna, ó porque ignoraba que era eso que había comprado su amigo y para qué se usaba.

Y sí, de pronto las miradas fueron dirigidas al peliverde, quien lucía ya sin palabras e internamente muriendo de vergüenza. Su gran temor estaba tomando forma, ahora todos pensarían que es un degenerado.

—Entonces si eras tú el tipo que encontré en la Sex Shop— Exclamó Aomine, y con sus palabras empeoraba el panorama. —Te vi cuando entré pero no pensé que fueras tú, como eres tan… tan… ya sabes… correcto no creí que fueras un vicioso—

— ¡No soy un vicioso, no soy como tú! — Se apresuró en limpiar su reputación antes de que ese tonto de Daiki la ensuciara más.

—Lo dices como si ser yo fuese algo terrible— El moreno no se ofendía, le causaba gracia lo que acontecía.

—Lo es. Eres un grosero y obsceno— Sin pelos en la lengua, el ojiverde soltó sus juicios respecto al moreno. Siempre le había resultado así, alguien sin cultura ni modales.

—Lo dice quién no contestó las llamadas y los mensajes y que además compró una caja de condones de 12 piezas— Con tono socarrón Aomine le hizo saber cuál de los dos encajaba más con la descripción de 'grosero y obsceno'. Ironías de la vida.

— ¿Eran condones? — Atushsi inquirió, acababa de darse cuenta —Pensé que era algún tipo de dulce, como la caja dice que son de sabores— Tampoco es que estuviera familiarizado con el tema y todo lo relacionara con chucherías.

—Entonces… ¿El favor que querías que te hiciera tenía que ver con tu caja de preservativos? — Con expresión contrariada el rubio preguntó, no estaba seguro si quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Sí, pero al final no tuve valor para pedírtelo— Sin tapujos le hizo saber, aunque sus palabras se malinterpretaron.

— ¡¿Querías que Kise te hiciera el favor?! — Un sorprendido Daiki inquiría. Vaya que ese Midorima sabía cómo ingeniárselas para saciar sus bajos instintos. Nada perdido porque había pensando en Kise para la tarea.

—No es lo que estás pensando idiota— El peliverde se apresuró a echarle una asesina mirada, sabía lo que su mente maquiavélica tramaba.

—Midochin está creciendo— Comentó el pelimorado llevándose otra chuchería a la boca. Lo decía como si Shintaro fuese un niño.

— ¡Cierra la boca Murasakibara, si es por tu culpa que empezó esto!— Midorima aprovechó para echar acusaciones. Si ese gigantón fuese más discreto, no estarían teniendo esa conversación.

—No es mi culpa que estés tan desesperado por follar y...— Murasakibara se defendió, aunque no le dejaron terminar la palabra porque Shintaro se apresuró en negarlo todo.

—¡No estoy desesperado!—

— ¿Entonces al final si conseguiste a alguien con quien desfogarte?— Muy curioso quiso saber Ryouta. Debía ser muy feo tener ganas y no tener con quién.

—¡Claro que no!— Exclamó en lo alto y sumamente ruborizado. Midorima se estaba dando cuenta que no importaba cuanto lo negara, jamás le creerían.

—No te avergüences Shintaro, es normal este tipo de cosas en chicos de nuestra edad. El sexo es bueno para la salud— Akashi finalmente había hablado en todo lo que iba de la conversación, y por supuesto, no había nada de malo tener esa clase de deseos.

—Akashi… Tú…— El aludido se sorprendió, hasta Akashi lo creía capaz. Era inaudito.

—No te creo ¿Para qué comprarías una caja de condones? ¿Para inflarlos y aventarlos como si de globos se tratasen? — Aomine profirió con tono burlón, volviendo a la carga con la más grande intención de hacerlo enfadar por simple regodeo.

—Los compré por Oha Asa…— Midorima finalmente se atrevió a soltar una parte de la verdad que lo había orillado a comprar la dichosa caja.

Todos los presentes se quedaron pensativos. Preguntándose que tenía que ver Oha Asa con la caja de profilácticos. Después de un rato, Kise abrió los ojos con total sorpresa y soltó su teoría.

— ¿Oha Asa? Entonces… ¿Te estás tirando a la de los horóscopos? —

—Midorima-kun eres peor que Aomine-kun. Si que las apariencias engañan— Kuroko habló después de ver al ojiverde contestar las preguntas y negar las delaciones.

— ¡No! — Vociferó, negando la peor de todas las acusaciones.

Guardó la calma, tenía que tranquilizarse pues estaba dispuesto a explicarles. Se acomodó las gafas y con su característica formalidad relató.

—El objeto de la suerte del sábado para los cáncer era un preservativo. Como nunca en mi vida he comprado uno, mis opciones eran pedir uno a alguno de ustedes ó comprarlos por mí mismo. Fui por la segunda opción pero las cosas se salieron de control—

Pasaron unos segundos, por los rostros de sus compañeros pensó que igual y ya habían comprendido el porqué de sus acciones, se sentía más aliviado.

—Excelente historia, no me la creo pero excelente historia— Finalmente habló Aomine, haciendo saber su escepticismo.

—Está bien Midorimacchi, no tienes porqué apenarte, después de todo ya tienes 18 años y…— Kise tampoco le creyó, pero trató de ser solidario al palmearle la espalda, en signo de camaradería.

—Muérete— Fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Shintaro.

Después de tal conversación, no se volvió a hablar del tema. La velada continuó entre bebidas y charlas, de los buenos y viejos tiempos, entre otras.

Llegó a casa alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, fue directo a su habitación y se tiró en el colchón. Justo ahí se puso a pensar en qué haría con 12 condones, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de formularse una respuesta, ya que tenía tanto sueño que se quedó dormido.

Jamás pensó que, un par de meses después, terminaría utilizándolos con quien menos se imaginó.

**… … * … …**

* * *

Otro màs! jejeje gracias por leer, comentar, etc etc. Saludos!


	2. Get Lucky P 2

Holas a todos y todas!

Les dejo la segunda y última parte de esta historia :)

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y/o dejaron sus comentarios en la primera parte.

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos. Yaoi. SMUT.  
**

* * *

**... ... * … …**

**"Get Lucky"**

**_Segunda Parte_**

_«Estamos despiertos toda la noche para tener suerte»_

Todo empezó en un campamento de entrenamiento, uno de tantos que realizaba el entrenador de Shutoku previo a una fuerte competencia como la Inter High o la Winter Cup.

Dadas a las fuertes actividades que corresponde un entrenamiento, al final del segundo día y al igual que el primero, después de la cena y un reparador baño, Midorima se fue a dormir. La mayoría de las veces le tocaba compartir habitación con Takao, y esta era una de tantas, sin embargo el chico aún no se había dignado a ir a la cama y tampoco le importaba el motivo.

Se quitó las gafas, se metió bajo las sabanas y apagó la lamparita que alumbraba la habitación, después cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos cayó dormido.

Ya pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada, casi en su totalidad el lugar estaba bajo un silencio sepulcral, a excepción de la habitación compartida por el escolta estrella y el armador por excelencia de Shutoku.

Midorima abrió un poco los ojos, entre adormilado, unos ruidos le habían quitado el sueño. Podía oír a sus espaldas una respiración entrecortada y unos leves gemidos en medio de la oscuridad.

_«Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... Así... Ahh... Ahh»_

El peliverde identifico esa voz que en murmullos imploraba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al caer en cuenta lo que pasaba. En la cama de a lado, y creyendo que nadie le escuchaba, Takao se masturbaba, trayendo con eso suspiros y gemidos quedos.

Midorima puso cara de pocos amigos, no podía creer que ese idiota estuviese haciendo esas cosas, y no es que estuviera mal, también su persona lo hacía pero sin tener a alguien en la misma habitación, corriendo el riesgo de ser sorprendido en las faena. Takao hasta para esas cosas es todo un imprudente.

Sin embargo lo que más lo perturbó después fue escucharlo decir su nombre mientras continuaba auto satisfaciéndose.

_«Ahh... Shintaro... Ahh...»_

_"Pero qué diablos le sucede"_, pensó Midorima, sin poder creerlo, ese idiota se auto complacía pensando en él, eso significaba que Takao lo deseaba de una forma que a su parecer le resultaba incómoda. Y vaya a saber desde cuándo. Y hasta el sueño se le fue ante semejante descubrimiento.

Horas más tarde y ya cuando el sol había salido, así como se había bañado y desayunado, se presentó al entrenamiento. Sin embargo puso distancia con Takao, y sólo se le acercaba si era necesario, como practicar algunas jugadas. Seguía ofuscado por lo ocurrido y lo mejor era evitar cosas incómodas.

Takao por su parte estaba contrariado con la actitud de su compañero, si bien esos 3 años en la preparatoria habían forjado una amistad, quizá no tan profunda pero sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro. Por eso no entendía el motivo por el cual Midorima lo evadía hoy.

Pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia ni trató de saber el motivo, y conociéndolo a lo mejor hoy esa de esos días que le daba por estar de insufrible e inaccesible, así que lo dejó ser.

Para cuando terminó el día, Shintaro fue a descansar a la habitación que se le asignó. Ya metido en las sábanas, con las gafas acomodadas en la mesita de al lado y las luces apagadas, se quedó mirando al techo y acordándose de lo acontecido en la madrugada. Aún escuchaba los ahogados gemidos de Kazunari y no supo porqué pero a su mente llegó la imagen del chico en plena acción.

Comenzó a sentir mucho calor, y las ganas de hacer lo propio lo vencieron, después de todo estaba solo y la puerta cerrada con seguro así que no había problema. Guió su mano hasta su entrepierna, adentrándola por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior, y poco a poco fue brindándose el placer que necesitaba. Después de un rato empezó a sudar y su respiración era dificultosa, ahogaba sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios y estaba tan concentrado en esa deliciosa sensación que no se había percatado de la presencia de Takao.

—Shin chan...— Dijo el pelinegro completamente sorprendido al ver a su compañero en esa situación.

El ojiverde al escuchar su apodo y por consiguiente que no estaba solo como pensaba, se detuvo en seco, todo ese deseo se le fue de golpe al verse descubierto, rojo de la vergüenza y hasta con algo de ira hizo el reclamo pertinente.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?! — Un molesto Midorima preguntaba sin miramientos.

—Vine a descansar y entré con mi llave— Takao respondió con tranquilidad y sobre todo con la verdad.

— ¡Mierda! — Dijo el peliverde, enfadado con su propia estupidez y sobre todo apenado.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte…— Dijo el pelinegro, comprendía su actuar, es algo completamente natural.

Pero el tirador estrella de Shutoku no decía nada, se mantenía callado sin mirarlo.

—Anda, te 'echo una mano' — Kazunari se ofreció a 'ayudarle' pero más que quitarle la pena, le causó un gran impacto.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Midorima abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo te interrumpí…— Digamos que trataba de hacer su buena acción del día, pero más allá de eso estaba escondido su pecaminoso gusto por Shintaro.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! ¡Takao! — Midorima se puso a la defensiva, seguro de que no era necesario y a parte que no le agradaba la idea.

Pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a sus negativas y sonrió complicado. Midorima se resistía ante la tentativa de su compañero, no deseaba ayuda en ese sentido y menos de él, de quien apenas en la madrugada lo había escuchado decir su nombre mientras hacía 'eso'. No quería dar pié a otras cosas, por eso forcejeaba en sus intento para que le dejase en paz.

Sin embargo Takao no se dejó vencer y logró colar la mano derecha a la entrepierna del otro chico, rodeó su virilidad y comenzó un movimiento rítmico de arriba hacia abajo.

El peliverde dejó de resistirse al cabo de unos momentos, su mente se nubló por completo ante esa sensación increíble que recorría su cuerpo y de manera especial en aquella zona que Kazunari atendía con singular regocijo. Le complacía verlo así, tan vulnerable, con esas expresiones en su rostro, estaba compartiendo un momento íntimo que la persona que le gusta y eso le hacía feliz, le daba esperanza. Sin embargo, ante la imagen de Midorima su propio cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y no pudo evitar filtrar su mano libre hasta su propia erección y hacer exactamente lo mismo que le hacía al peliverde que tenía en frente.

Shintaro abrió sus ojos de par en par al percatarse de lo que hacia Kazunari, no dijo nada, sólo le miró tratando de mostrarse serio pero el placer que sentía le impedía mantener una expresión reservada. Además el mismo Takao no le ayudaba mucho, pues el chico suspiraba y gemía quedito, con un tono tan particular que lo excitaba bastante.

Si había algo que Midorima debía reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, es que a esas alturas no iba a conformarse sólo con eso, anhelaba algo más y esperaba conseguirlo. Así que justo cuando sintió que no iba poder más, detuvo la mano que le satisfacía y eso automáticamente detuvo el movimiento de Takao, quien se quedó mirándole con sorpresa.

Agarró valor suficiente, y en un solo movimiento tiró a Kazunari en su cama, para después posicionarse a horcajadas encima de él y sosteniendo sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Shin-chan? — Inquirió el pelinegro con voz queda. No entendía las acciones de muchacho, Shintaro nunca se comportaba así y le daba hasta eso algo de miedo.

—Sabes muy bien qué es lo que hago…— Profirió el ojiverde para después atrapar los labios de Kazunari, quien le correspondió. Ese beso a cada segundo se volvía más profundo y apasionado, hasta que la misma falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse unos cuantos centímetros.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? — Preguntó Takao a voz baja, es que simplemente no podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando y deseaba saber si es que su compañero estaba seguro de aquello, no quería después escuchar sus remordimientos.

—Y todavía lo preguntas cuando fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa— Shintaro soltó el comentario con tono irónico, vaya que Takao es algo lento.

Esa noche Midorima le hizo uso no sólo a uno, si no a tres condones de la caja de 12 piezas que había comprado dos meses atrás.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las cosas siguieron en su rumbo normal, el trató siguió siendo el mismo de siempre, ni hicieron mención alguna de lo ocurrido, como si no hubiera pasado nada durante la noche y continuar con el último día de entrenamiento. Aunque Takao era el que estaba resentido físicamente, incluso Miyaji preguntaba que le pasaba ya que caminaba algo 'raro' a lo que Kazunari respondía con una mentira, alegando que no había hecho calentamiento suficiente ayer y por eso se lastimó un poco en la práctica de ayer, pero nadie se imaginaba que eso se debía pero a la práctica sexual salvaje que ese par en la noche pasado.

Si no fuera porque Kazunari mostraba cierto conflicto para sentarse y algo huraño con él, esa noche Midorima se hubiera vuelto a despachar gusto, así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Los días pasaron con normalidad, siguieron tratándose de la misma forma que siempre. Takao aunque al principio estaba resentido por la actitud del ojiverde, después se hizo a la idea que no valía la pena mortificarse por alguien que no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo el que parecía no superarlo era el mismo Shintaro, quien había pensando que eso había sido cosa de una sola noche y ya; pero no, era perseguido en sus pensamientos por aquello y eso no le agradaba.

Ya no podía mirar a Takao de la misma manera, ya que cuando lo tenía de frente ya sea haciendo algún trabajo de la escuela ó en el almuerzo, a su mente acudían esas morbosas imágenes del chico desnudo y en diversas posiciones mientras lo embestía, recordaba bien su rostro ruborizado y sus leves gemidos. Realmente era algo que no le dejaba en paz, le perturbaba y no sabía qué hacer.

Incluso el mismo Takao en variadas ocasiones le preguntó qué le sucedía pero ni modo que le dijera la verdad, que no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche. Su orgullo y el pudor le prohibían confesarlo.

Y el asunto llegó a tomar cierta importancia en su vida cuando tuvieron su primer partido en la Winter Cup. Habían dominado el partido los 3 cuartos, llevando una muy considerable ventaja a su adversario pero en el último cuarto y no supo cómo o porqué, al recibir un pase de Takao y ver su expresión por unos segundos, al hacer su famoso lanzamiento en ese momento se le nubló todo y a su mente vino de nuevo las lujuriosas imágenes de su compañero, su cuerpo bajo el suyo, envolviéndolo con su calor. Volvió al mundo real cuando se percató de que había fallado su tiro de 3 puntos y eso había causado mucha sorpresa no sólo entre sus compañero en Shutoku, sino también al equipo rival y a los asistentes; ya que nunca había fallado sus triples.

Después del partido, el cual a pesar de ese fallo, habían ganado de manera abrumadora. El equipo fue al vestuario y tomaron una fresca ducha. Sin embargo el hecho en sí había hecho que los demás integrantes del equipo se cuestionaran sobre lo que le había pasado al peliverde como para desconcentrarse y fallar en su especialidad. Takao se notaba preocupado, así que después de cambiarse se dirigió a donde Midorima terminaba de guardar su utilería.

—Shin chan nunca habías fallado en tus tiros… ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió preocupado el pelinegro armador.

—No, no estoy bien… Y tú tienes la culpa— Con tono grave finalmente Midorima le hizo saber cómo se sentía.

—¡¿Y yo porqué?! — Con ceja en alto Takao soltó la pregunta. Si no le había hecho nada.

El peliverde echó miradas a los costados, bajo el tono de voz y con cuidado y cierta vergüenza lo confesó.

—Desde esa noche… Cada vez que te veo… Yo… Ya sabes... —

Shintaro estaba muy avergonzado. Kazunari sonrió y después echó a reír.

—No le veo la gracia— Le replicó al ver su reacción, rojo hasta las orejas de la pena y del enfado que eso le causaba.

—Lo siento Shin-chan, es que creí que era algo más grave…— Su compañero dejó de reír y le palmeó el hombro.

—Es grave— Puntualizó el ojiverde con mucha seriedad, acomodándose las gafas.

—Vas a tener que aprender a controlarte— Con gracia Kazunari le aconsejó.

—Y tú te encargarás de ayudarme— Acotó Shintaro al instante, después de todo él también era responsable de lo que le sucedía.

Posteriormente, eso de ayudarle a controlarse, más que ayuda se convirtió en un mero pretexto que terminaba siempre en lo mismo: con ese par haciendo el amor.

Los condones restantes de la caja que había comprado en un principio por lo de Oha Asa se le acabaron en un dos por tres. Y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguirlos, más la serie de circunstancias molestas y las burlas por parte de sus ex compañeros en Teiko y demás momentos incómodos habían valido la pena, ya que al final sí había tenido suerte.

**... ... * … …**

* * *

Listo! Espero les haya gustado! Gracias de antemano y seguimos por aquí! Saludos :)


End file.
